


No Need to Worry

by Spideyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Peter Parker, Pregnant Sex, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unplanned Pregnancy, age gap, peter is 18+, peter just wants to be a good boy, tony loves his baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyships/pseuds/Spideyships
Summary: prompt from tumblr: peter’s sensitive so they have safewords- one day he uses ‘red’ bc tony had gotten too rough with him. lots of fluff, caring!tony
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 299





	No Need to Worry

**Author's Note:**

> no warnings, everything is in the tags

Peter felt amazing as always. Tony felt his knot growing quickly at the feeling of his omega husband, the beautiful sounds he makes and the way his mouth parts to let out gasps that beg for more from his alpha. Tony stuffed his nose in the crook of Peter’s neck inhaling the younger’s scent as he continued to pound into his husband.

Peter had a slight look of discomfort on his face, Tony adjusted their position assuming it was just Peter’s back getting sore. Peter’s face relaxed for a second then twitched back, Tony slowed down and placed a soft kiss on his collar bone. Just as he was about to ask the omega if he was okay Peter moved away and made a noise of discomfort.

“Red Tony,” Peter whimpered, reaching behind him to place his hand on Tony’s hip as Tony quickly stalled inside of him in panic.

“Shit, okay Peter. Okay I’m pulling out love, I’ll be careful.” Tony soothed placing soft and loving kisses on Peter’s back trying to help comfort him as he did his best not to make his husband any more uncomfortable as he pulled his knot out as carefully as possible.

Peter let out a small hiss as he felt Tony’s cock slide out and Tony turned Peter’s much smaller body over so he was lying on his back, Tony moved the slightly sweaty hair from Peter’s forehead. He let his eyes drift over Peter’s body looking for any visible reasons for his distress. “Pete, what’s wrong? Are you okay, is there anything I can do?” Tony asked letting his thumbs brush away the tears silently slipping from Peter’s eyes.

Instead of responding the omega shoves Tony away and leaps into a sprint, barely reaching the bathroom in time to vomit. Tony was quick to jump back on his feet and join his mate, he placed one large hand on his bare back, the skin was cold and clammy and he heaved large breaths. 

“Oh no baby omega, Shh. I’ve got you.” Tony whispered rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s back.

“Water,” Peter groaned when he finally stopped. “Please.”

Tony left, he’d get as many glasses of water as his omega wanted. His mate was sick and he’d do anything to make him feel better. When he returned Peter was in a t-shirt of Tony’s and a pair of boxers brushing his teeth with a sour look on his face. 

“God I hate puking,” Peter teased taking the water from his husband and washing his mouth out then taking small sips.

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” Tony mused pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “I’m gonna change real quick. Tony said stepping out of the bathroom to grab anything out of the closet. The tower was always too cold for Tony’s liking, but Peter preferred it cold and Tony was never known to turn down one of Peter’s wishes.

“Yeah, I think it’s just some food poisoning, I threw up yesterday morning too.” Peter responded sitting on the bed and wrapping the duvet around his body.

“You threw up yesterday? You didn’t tell me this?” 

“I’m sorry, I just assumed it wasn’t because of anything important. I Probably just didn’t cook something all the way through. Alpha, I’m in no danger, trust me.” Peter said bringing Tony close and giving him a begging look in apology.

Tony sighed, he was mad that Peter didn’t tell him about yesterday, but he knew the omega would never withhold something if it was important. “Please tell me next time. I know you don’t want me to worry, but I’m going to worry worse if I find out about things you don’t tell me.” Please if you get sick again, tell me. He scolded giving Peter’s hair a loving tug. 

______

It had been two days since the incident and Peter had felt fine, Tony had stopped watching Peter like a hawk incase something else happened and finally went back to the lab to work. But just a few seconds ago Peter was back in the same position over the toilet hurling, but without Tony’s comfort to make him feel better. Peter woke up very late in the day and Tony had already left for the office.

He sighed and wiped a few tears that fell from his eyes and dragged himself up to wash himself. He knew he needed to tell Tony that he’s been sick again, but a realization hit Peter. His heat. it was just a few weeks ago, the puking had just started only a few days ago. There was a very large possibility, but he had to be sure.

He wanted to surprise Tony if he was right, he knew Tony would be over the moon, they had talked about it, but never intentionally tried. Peter texts Tony, running to the store, grabbing something for dinner.

Tony responds almost instantly, as if he were waiting for a text from his younger husband. Be safe, love you. 

Peter smiled, no matter how many times Tony and him told each other they loved one another over the years, he still got butterflies from it. Tony did anything he could for Peter, and Peter hoped he had a gift for Tony. 

Peter texted Tony back that he loved him too and he had Happy drive him to the nearest convenience store with the excuse that he needed some rice.

It took much effort to get Happy to stay in the car, Peter kept insisting that he didn’t need a bodyguard. Peter did trust Happy, but he wanted the first person to know to be his alpha husband, not their beta bodyguard.

After carefully selecting three of the most best rated tests and a random bag of rice to help his cover story. The drive home felt as if it took years, Peter wanted nothing more than to take the test, he needed to know.

“We’re home Mr. Stark.” Happy announce breaking Peter out of his daydream of his and Tony’s possible future. Peter fought to hide the smile that broke out across his face, he had to keep calm and try not to get his hopes up incase he was wrong.

”Thank you Happy, and you know you can just call me Peter? We’ve known each other for years, you don’t need to call me Mr.Stark.” Peter smiled stepping out of the car and walking into the tower, knowing that Happy would never listen to him.

Peter ripped the tests out of their boxes, let the trash just fall on their bedroom floor, he’d pick it up later, he needed to know now. He peed, the test said it should take three to five minutes. He arranged them on the counter and left the room looking for a distraction, something to occupy his mind while he waited. Peter neatly made Tony and his bed, he picked up a few pieces of clothes that him and Tony left on the floor and started a load of laundry. The timer on his phone went off. Peter sprinted back to the bathroom, no longer trying to keep his excitement under control.

Three positives, all three tests told him what he wanted, he was pregnant. Tony and him were going to have a child. Peter was shamelessly crying, he was so fucking happy. His life was perfect, he had an amazing Alpha husband, and now he had a baby for his alpha. 

Peter held the tests so carefully in his hand, as if they would break, he’d wake up to find that this was all only a dream.

“Sir,” Jarvis’s cool voice spoke from above. “Mr. Stark asked me to check up on you, make sure you haven’t gotten sick again. It appears you have again earlier today, and you’re sitting in the bathroom crying.”

“Please no Jarvis, tell Tony everything is fine. Tell him that I’m reading a book on the couch, please.”

“You want me to lie to your husband?” 

“Please, J I’ll tell him the truth when he gets home. Haven’t you figured out what’s happening.”

“Obviously, but I do not like lying to Sir,” Peter knew if Jarvis had eyes he’s be rolling them at Peter.

“Jarvis do you know about how long until Tony plans on coming home?” Peter asked trying to change the subject, hoping Jarvis wouldn’t tell Tony.

“About an hour, possibly an hour and a half.”

Peter didn’t realize how quickly the day had gone by, Tony would know soon. Peter knew he had to keep up with his lies, he grabbed a book and swaddled himself in comfy pillows and blankets. He read, praying it would help the time continue to pass quickly.

Peter did lose himself in the book, he jumped when he heard the door close and Tony appeared standing over him and pressed a kiss on his hairline. “ Hey little omega, I figured you would’ve started the food you picked up for dinner by now.” He smiled sitting down next to Peter, letting his fingers run through his hair, Tony always loved playing with Peter’s hair. 

“What food?” Peter asked stupidly forgetting about his first cover story of the day.

Tony frowned, Peter had lied to him Jarvis told Tony that Peter had thrown up again when he woke up, and now Peter lied about needing to go to the sore for food. Why had Peter been lying, was there no trust left in their relationship, what other things had Peter been hiding?

“The food you told me you were picking up at the store, and Jarvis told me you were sick again today. When were you planning on telling me this? Because you promised to tell me if you got sick again.” Tony said trying to keep anger out of his voice, he horribly wanted to assume the worst was happening, and Tony also wanted to cry. They had never had problems like this before, why now?

Peter bit his lip and almost looked scared. “Tony I can explain, please trust me.” Peter whispered, he could tell Tony was angry, but he just needed to explain. “Let me grab something, it will explain everything.” He promised standing up and running into their bedroom. 

Peter ran back to their shared bathroom, he grabbed the first test he could reach and took it with him. When he was back in front of Tony he didn’t say anything, he just held the test out in front of him and let Tony take it.

“You’re pregnant?” He whispered holding the test in one hand, and reaching out to let his hand rest on the Omega’s stomach.

Peter nodded, knowing if he tried to speak his voice would crack. His eyes were watering again, he could see Tony trying not to cry too. But Tony had some tears falling down his cheeks.

Peter was pulled forward so quickly he lost his balance, but Tony was there to catch him, Tony yanked Peter close pulled him on his lap and held his husband as close as he could and held him so tight. Peter could feel Tony’s tears falling on his shoulder. Tony had placed his nose near Peter’s marked scent gland and kissed it gently as he inhaled the sweet scent.

“I love you so fucking much, I’m never going to let you go.” Tony growled making Peter shiver slightly.

“I love you too.” Peter said, his voice finally cracked, he was fully crying now. Tony pulled back and let out a soft laugh, they were both crying but neither of them cared. Peter cupped his husband’s face and kissed him, it was wet from crying and full of love. 

_____

Throughout Peter’s pregnancy Tony’s inner Alpha was much more pronounced. Tony was over protective of Peter, Tony was able to convince Pepper to let him work from home so he could be with Peter all day.

Peter’s inner omega became more prominent too, wanting to make Tony happier, let Tony help him with simple tasks that he could easily handle on his own, but it made him happy to have Tony at his side ready to do anything for him.

Peter was napping, the pregnancy made him more sleepy. Before, Peter could easily sleep 12 hours a day, now he just wanted to sleep all day. Tony spent lots of his spare time reading pregnancy books, their bedroom was suddenly over stocked with pillows and blankets for Peter to nest in while he slept. 

Sure Tony would rather have Peter sleep next to him but he knew it would be better for the omega to sleep in a nest of comfort near the alpha. Tony was sitting in a loveseat in the corner of their room, while Peter napped on the bed. Tony was adding toys and baby necessities to their online shopping cart, he’d have Peter approve the items before he ordered anything.

“Alpha,” Peter whispered half asleep making Tony jump up, scared something was wrong.

“I’m right here,” Tony cooed running to Peter’s side of the large bed that was across the room.

Peter’s eyes softly fluttered open and ignored the worry on Tony’s face. Peter lifted one of the blankets and wiggled back to give Tony room to join him. Tony let out a small laugh of relief. Tony sat down on the area Peter cleared and cupped his face. “You scared me you little shit.” He teased making Peter giggle.

“Oops. Now cuddle me, I’m cold.” 

Tony knew Peter wasn’t cold, there was no way he was cold under 4 blankets, but realistically the blankets were losing the alpha scent and it was making Peter lonely. But he was happy to take advantage of his pretty omega husband who wanted cuddles.

Tony layed down and let Peter surround both of them in the nest, Peter let his head rest on Tony’s shoulder and let his hand slip up Tony’s shirt to rest on his chest. 

“I found some baby stuff, I haven’t bought anything yet, figured you’d want to approve it first.” Tony said, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I can’t wait to look at the stuff, I’m sure it’s decent enough.” Peter teased making Tony roll his eyes. “And I’ve been thinking of names, what do you think of Harley if it’s a boy?” Peter asked turning his head to look up at Tony.

“Wonderful, and a girl’s name?” 

“Morgan.”

“I doubt we’ll need a girls name because you’re definitely carrying a big strong boy alpha.” Tony teased back making Peter roll his eyes this time. 

“But even if I have a pretty little omega girl you’ll love them the same, right?” Peter glared in a very poorly threatening way.

“Of course, we could have a hundred children and I’d love all of them so much it would hurt.” Tony promised making Peter smile. 

“Please don’t knock me up enough to have a hundred babies.” Peter laughed letting Tony press a quick kiss to Peter’s lips.

“No promises, my omega. With a body like yours and such a pretty little face it’s hard to keep my hands off of you.” Tony growled letting one of his hands slip down and smack Peter’s ass. Peter yelped in surprise and hooked his leg on Tony’s hips.

Peter lifted his body over Tony’s and nipped at his lip before giving him a deep kiss. One of Tony’s hand rested on Peter’s round belly protectively. The other holding Peter’s face, deepening the kiss as Tony’s tongue slipped between Peter’s kiss swollen lips. 

The hand cupping Peter’s face moved back to pull the sweats Peter was wearing off and down around his knees, Tony’s finger circled and teased Peter’s hole that was quickly beginning to become wet with slick.

Peter moaned into Tony’s mouth and pressed back into the finger. Tony let the finger breach the tight hole, he moved the finger slowly in and out. Tony wanted to be slow and sweet, he wanted to bask in the feeling of Peter and breath in his scent. 

“More please,” Peter moaned pulling back for air. “Please Alpha, I need more.” He begged rocking down on the finger in rhythm with Tony’s movements.

Tony added another finger, he knew Peter easily produced enough slick that he didn’t need to be stretched, but Tony loved the way Peter begged for Tony’s hands, begged for more. Seeing the bliss on Peter’s face Tony added a third finger.

The sweats Tony was wearing were painfully constructing, and Peter’s much smaller cock was fully hard and leaking. “Tell me what you want omega, tell your alpha what you need.”

“Ung alpha I need your cock, please fuck me alpha.” Peter begged rocking his body down on Tony’s.

Tony lifted his hips and Peter slide down his pants letting his cock fully spring free. “Fuck,” Tony hissed as Peter was quick to maneuver himself and seat himself on the large cock. Both of them moaned loudly and Tony let his hips buck up and Peter happly bounced on his alpha’s cock like his life depended on it.

“Mhh alpha I love the way your cock feels inside me. I want to feel your knot deep inside me please.” Peter moaned breathlessly as he sped up his movements with Tony’s help. Tony gripped Peter’s hips hard, he helped lift Peter’s body up and down on his cock.

“Uhg,” Peter moaned loudly as Tony continued to ram his prostate. “Harder please.”

Tony flipped them over, He pressed Peter into the bed and nipped his lip as he pressed a rough deep kiss on Peter’s lips. 

Peter let out a soft gasp as he could feel Tony’s quickly growing knot tugging at his hole. “I’m close Tony.” Peter’s nails scratching down Tony’s back under his shirt.

Tony gave Peter’s neck a soft bite on top of his scent gland and softly stroked Peter’s cock until he came hard over both of their chests. The loud moan he gave was enough to send Tony over the edge too. He buried his knot deep in Peter and came making Peter’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

“So perfect for me.” Tony whispered sweetly kissing Peter as he twisted their bodies so they could lay down comfortably while they waited for Tony’s knot to shrink.

“Only for you,” Peter whispered back and placed his smaller hand over Tony’s as it rested on Peter’s pregnant belly.


End file.
